Their Moments
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Just a collection of Stuart/Ewan moments. Beware of fluff and angst!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I was going to write a Christmas one but I suck at Christmas kind of thing so I'm just going to do something similar to what both Lee and Sarah are doing or have done with their chain letter stories. I got this one and the titles made me get all excited for S/E fluff so I thought I'd treat you all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan.**

*******

**[Touch His Waist]**

*******

So bored was an understatement to how Stuart felt that night as he stood at the back of the function room holding the small champagne flute. He didn't know why he'd promised Ewan that he would come to the charity fundraiser that the mayor was hosting. He didn't know anyone and he hated having to be social especially when he'd done a full day of field work with the team.

He'd stood silently and watched as his partner had mingled with people that he knew or didn't know in the hall that was packed with faces that Stuart didn't recognise. He realised that from his job, he didn't have time to mingle with the people that Ewan often associated with. He took another sip of his champagne and wished that Robbie or Jackie were there to keep him company because they always knew how to make him happy.

"Hello, why is a cute guy like you standing over here on your own for?" The woman mused as she stood next to him, her hand on her hip and he couldn't help but notice her beautiful figure. He now realised that if Robbie had been here, he would now have lost Robbie's attention for quite a while.

"Oh I'm just pretending to be sociable but I'm actually just here for the cheap booze." He lied holding up the champagne glass that was now starting to get empty as he took another swig and bit back the urge to hold his nose. He'd hated the stuff all his life but when he'd asked for something else, Ewan had just chuckled before mumbling how he had loved Stuart and his ways.

"So I'll translate that as your partner is here doing the mingling and you've been dragged along so that they look good in front of their bosses." Stuart smiled at the woman and realised that she was talking from experience. He nodded his head at her as she grabbed another two flutes of champagne off a passing waiter and turned to look at him. "My husband is the mayor's secretary and he's here to suck up to the man as always. It gets rather annoying being dragged along."

"Well Ewan isn't one to suck ass like some people but he likes people to know his name and know that he's supportive and stuff like that." Stuart merely commented before taking a sip of the champagne. "I merely come to show my face and to let Ewan know I'm there for him."

"Now that's the support everyone needs."

"Should my ears be burning?" Ewan drawled as he moved over and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist in almost protective manner. Stuart turned to smile at him and shook his head.

"I was just telling..." He froze as he realised that he didn't know the woman's name.

"Stuart, this is my auntie Heather." Ewan commented lightly knowing that the woman wouldn't have introduced herself. "She's Ralph's mother." Stuart immediately realised that this was the auntie that had taken Ewan in after the car crash that killed his parents. He felt himself blushing as he looked between the pair.

"I'm sorry Stuart but this is the only way I could size you up without you being nervous."

"May I ask your conclusion?" Ewan commented taking hold of Stuart's drink and taking a sip, his fingertips moving underneath the white shirt that his lover was wearing so that he could stroke the skin there. Stuart felt his skin burn and he turned to look at him, a smile on his face as he turned to look at the woman too so that he could hear the woman's thoughts.

"He's nice and I wonder what the hell he's doing with you." She teased winking at Stuart before waving at a woman that past and then walking towards her so that they could have a talk. He watched as they chatted before turning to look at Ewan.

"I think you're auntie approves of me." He said happily not wanting to move because he loved the arm wrapped around his waist.

"It would appear so." The arm pulled Stuart closer so that Ewan could snuggle him close. "I have no idea why you'd think she wouldn't like you. You're just so damned likable." He teased before smiling and Stuart laughed as he kissed him one more last time and then moved away from him. "What's wrong?" Ewan asked at the look that Stuart wore.

"Do I need to keep drinking this stuff?" Ewan laughed shaking his head before burying his face into the nook of Stuart's neck muttering something about the same old.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I am without my laptop so my disappearance will be for a long time until dad fixes it and I can get onto his computer. It breaks my heart to say this but oh well I've stole it now so you've got me working on this series!! I don't know much about Stuart's family so I'm making this chapter completely up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan and maybe Stuart's family :)**

*******

**[Actually Talk To Him]**

*******

The door slammed shut and Ewan sensed immediately that his partner was in a mood. He heard the tell tale sign of a coat being carelessly flung onto the couch and the sound of the mini fridge being open. Ewan immediately knew that when the booze was cracked out, Stuart was not in the best mood. He sensed that it had nothing to do with either Robbie or Jackie because one of them would have rang Ewan by now to explain or even warn Ewan of the mood.

He rose from his place at the kitchen table and moved through to the living room where he was greeted by the sight of Stuart lying on the living room floor, an empty glass on the coffee table and his hands covering his eyes as he mumbled quietly to himself. Ewan lowered himself down next to his lover and turned to look at him but didn't touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly as he waited for Stuart to remove his arms so that they could talk.

"Nothing is wrong. What makes you think anything is wrong?" Stuart's arms had moved and a fake grin had been plastered on his face. This didn't make Ewan feel a little bit better. It made him worry what was actually bothering his partner because Stuart had never forced happiness before. He'd always been happy to tell Ewan exactly how he'd felt. It was actually one of the traits that Ewan loved about Stuart so to see him doing this now was breaking his heart.

"Please talk to me." He pleaded gently knowing that he needed to be there for Stuart in this time of distress.

"I don't know how you'll take what I have to say." Stuart whispered softly as he sat up, his knees being cuddled close to his chest and his head resting in them. Ewan also knelt up but still stayed away from him. One touch would distract the pair of them and that wasn't his aim for today.

"You'll never know unless you pluck up the courage to tell me." A simple challenge that Ewan knew Stuart wouldn't be able to resist. They'd only been together a couple of months yet they could read each other as if they had been together for years!

"I've spent the afternoon with my parents." That stopped Ewan's thoughts dead in their tracks. Stuart had never mentioned having parents, let alone going to their house for tea!

"You have parents?" Ewan whispered before Stuart could say anything else.

"Well it's a given really." Stuart's laugh was forced and followed by a sigh. Ewan sensed that things hadn't ended well when Stuart had stepped out of the closet and danced about in front of them saying that he was homosexual. Ewan took hold of his partner's hand and flashed him a smile. "They disowned me when I told them that I liked boys rather than girls. They still believe it was a phase and today they thought I had come home to tell them that the phase had ended."

"What did you go tell them about?"

"I went to tell them about the most incredible guy. I thought they'd understand if they knew that I was dating someone that was sweet, caring, sensitive and god knows what else I said but nothing seemed to help."

"Do I get to meet this absolutely amazing guy?" Ewan teased and laughed as he ducked from Stuart's punch. He decided to suddenly be serious again as he took hold of Stuart's face in his hands, his fingertips teasing the blonde curls that always fascinated him. "What did they say?"

"No matter how amazing you are, they're not prepared to admit that their youngest child is homosexual. My brother treated me as if I had some disease that he could catch!" Stuart whispered before looking down at his knees again as if ashamed of what Ewan would think of him. "I just wish my family were like yours. Ralph, your aunt, your uncle... Not a single one of them cares who you love as long as you're there for them and tell them the truth and bring me along to your crazy family parties!"

The hurt in Stuart's voice tore at Ewan and he moved closer, his arms pulling Stuart's head to his chest so that he could hold him. "Stuart, no matter what anyone thinks, I'm never going to stop loving you. Your parents could be the devil incarnate and I would still love you because its you I want to love not your parents."

"I know this but I just wanted them to be proud of me like they were when Jenny got married." Ewan suddenly realised that there was a large family out there that Stuart had neglected to tell him about.

"Well that's their decision. I know you'd like for them to love you no matter what but as long as we have each other, we don't need anyone else and besides, family doesn't have to be the one you're born into. It can be the one you've made for yourself."

"Do I have a made up family?"

"Yes!" Ewan exclaimed. "You have Burke, Robbie and Jackie. The four of you aren't just working colleagues. You're like a family. You're there for each other in times of sadness, times of happiness and even just those times where you just feel like a good bitch. You're the kind of family anyone would be lucky to have." Ewan promised before smiling at him. "Then there is the family I hope we'll have one day."

"As long as I have you and the guys, I think I'll be okay." Stuart flashed Ewan his real smile and Ewan smiled back, his heart beating a little faster. "I'm glad I have you to talk to."

"I'm glad you listen." He teased before leaning into give him a kiss.

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's a little pants but I do hope to bring this make belief Stuart family in again some time... Hm... **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I was meant to be revising today but I couldn't take the pure pain that comes along with revision so I found myself in Lee's archive having the time of my life rereading her older stories and quoting brilliant lines on twitter (we're so damned normal) and because Lee is like our fluff goddess, it put me in a fluffy mood so you get a new chapter. So basically, it's all thanks to Lee :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan and his family**

*******

**[Share Secrets with Him]**

*******

They were lying in their bed, the aftermath of a pleasurable lovemaking had long since passed them and they were planning on falling to sleep when Ewan suddenly turned over in his bed and rested his chin against Stuart's chest and looked up at him. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered as he drew lazy circles against Stuart's milky white flesh. He'd always loved that about the other man because over the years, Ewan had managed to pick up a colour especially due to all his travelling as well.

Stuart wrapped his arm around Ewan's shoulder and looked down at him. "Always." He promised lightly even though he suddenly feared what was about to come out.

"There's something I've always meant to tell you since you learnt the truth about Ronan." His lover whispered and Stuart felt even more panicked now about was going to follow. Stuart had lost count of how many times he had nearly left Ewan during the secret case of his brother's death and he didn't know if he could suddenly muster any confidence to let the man tell him something new.

"What is it?" He whispered but then he saw that there was something stopping his lover from talking. He sat up in the bed, using his weight to push Ewan up too. He cupped his lovers face in his hands as he saw the tears falling from the man's gorgeous blue eyes. He leant in and pressed a small kiss against his lips. The bitter taste of salt a little more arousing than Stuart had thought was possible. "Ewan..." He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of what was going to be said but he suddenly sensed that Ewan knew how he felt because he smiled softly and took hold of his partner's wrist, his face turning to the side so he could press a kiss into the palm of his hand.

"It's nothing that will make you hate me, I promise." He reassured before turning and climbing out of the bed. He went over to their chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer before digging through it. Stuart had no idea what he was searching for because Stuart had truthfully never gone through that one drawer because he knew it held Ewan's important documents and he didn't want it on his head if anything went missing.

Ewan must have found what he was looking for because he came back over to the bed, flicked on the lamp at his side of the bed and handed over a picture frame. Stuart took hold of the picture and smiled. It was Ewan's parents. Even though Ewan loved his family that he had now, Stuart had never really heard him talk about his actual parents minus from the fact that they were devout Christians that had hated homosexuality and had done everything in their power to stand by Ronan through his recovery.

Running his fingers over the glass, Stuart looked up at Ewan. "You're your mother's double." He whispered looking down at the attractive women with fiery red hair and her blue eyes glistening with life. He found himself wondering if that's what their daughter would look like when she was that age. He had never seen a picture of Ronan but from their Ronan, he guessed that Ronan had also looked like Ewan and his mother.

"My father always said it was uncanny that we looked like mother. He said it was because God wanted him to have beautiful children as well as beautiful grandchildren." Stuart smiled at the tone of Ewan's voice but he was still unsure what Ewan was getting at so he looked at him.

"Why do you have this locked away and not up somewhere?" Stuart asked wondering if this would link into the secret that he was still yet to hear.

"They left me behind." He whispered taking hold of the frame and staring down at the smiling couple that stared back at him. Stuart stared in confusion as he wondered if Ewan had been drinking and Stuart hadn't noticed. "No. I haven't been drinking." Ewan pointed out as if hearing Stuart's thoughts causing Stuart to wonder if he had asked the question out loud.

"Ewan, you're going to have to explain this to me."

"I've always told you they died in a car accident." He whispered and Stuart watched as he stroked the photograph the exact same way as Stuart had done only a few moments before. "It wasn't a lie." He promised when he watched Stuart's face fall at the idea that once again, Ewan had been lying to him. "They couldn't take the shame after Ronan died. Everyone knew that he'd died of an overdose and that it had been self inflicted. You should know suicide is a bad thing in their eyes because of their beliefs but they knew that seeing as they already had shame, there would be no harm in..." He stopped talking and Stuart sidled over a little more and practically scooped Ewan onto his lap so that he could hold his lover as he spoke.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I do." He whispered before sighing. "They sent me to my aunt Heather's as if I was still a small child. I still remember my mother kneeling down and ruffling my hair even though I was an adult. I remember turning to Ralph and rolling my eyes because it was embarrassing. She told me that no matter what she'd always love me. I was her baby boy." He stopped talking for a few more moments but even though Stuart had already come to the conclusion of what was happening, he realised that he needed to get this off his chest. "They were going to scatter Ronan's ashes over the cliff side they told me. I didn't want to go because I was still bitter over everything that happened and I obviously knew the truth..." He then turned the photo frame over and opened the screws so that the back would come off. He pulled out a piece of paper that looked well read and he handed it over to Stuart.

_Dear Ewan,_

_By the time you read this, you'll have probably heard the news through some vicious grapevine anyway. We made it look like an accident so you wouldn't live with the same of three suicides in your family. I know you're not as devout as we were and that's even more present in your choice of lifestyle. Ronan told us and even though we've never said it out loud, we're proud of you. We love you son and we're sorry that we couldn't hack out the vicious rumours. We'll never hate your brother either but the hatred that has been summed up around the village... Take care of Krystal, son. We know you'll do right by her._

_All our love_

"Their Christianity didn't matter beyond the lines that their own child had shamed them." There was once again bitter and Stuart realised that it had no place in the conversation they were sharing. He knelt next to his partner and stroked his cheek gently.

"Stop." He said firmly. "Your parents made their decision and so did Ronan. They did not leave you alone." He confirmed thinking of his previous comment. "They left you with what they thought was your wife, your family and they left you to live life your way."

"And if they'd taken me with them, I'd have never met you."

"And that would have been a disaster." Stuart whispered happy to see his partner smiling once again. He pulled him down so that they were lying back on the bed. He spooned up against Ewan and linked their fingers together before sighing. "What made you tell me?"

"Tomorrow is the eighth year anniversary of their death and I was hoping..." he stopped talking as if unsure what he wanted to say or ask but Stuart knew and pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder.

"I'll ask Jackie if she can take care of Ronan for an hour or two." He whispered gently and gave Ewan one last squeeze.

"I love you, Stuart."

"I know you do." He teased and smiled at Ewan's chuckle. "I love you too but I do think we need to get some sleep in." The man's breathing pattern changed and Stuart found himself smiling that he was already asleep.

*******

They both had the collars of their coats turned up as they battled the cold wind as they climbed up the hill to the cemetery. Stuart had bought some cheap daisies whereas Ewan had gone for an expensive bouquet because he realised that he owed his parents a lot. He moved up to the simple joint grave and knelt down. He moved away the dead flowers before placing his in the vase and then taking Stuart's so that he could mingle them with his. After doing that he leant over and ran his fingers through the engraving that read both their names.

Stuart stood back and watched silently. He felt choked up at the sight before him and he knew that for Ewan to have spoke out about his parents showed the trust that he had in him. He realised now how stupid his war with his family was and he wasn't going to rest until they accepted both he and Ewan. He listened slightly as Ewan told his parents about him and their daughter. He was asking them to be proud of him and he was sure they were. He ran his hand over the gravestone one last time before pushing himself up.

Moving over slightly, Stuart wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "They'll be very proud of everything you've accomplished in life."

"I know." Ewan smiled happily before turning to look at his partner. "We should get a move on. We have our own family to look after."

"It is so your fault she wants another MacDonalds."

"I know this." Ewan laughed. "I wanted one too but you don't give into me."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know I know I've just uploaded a Taggart story but here I am with a new Their Moments chapter. This is what happens to me when I'm fighting back the urge to fall asleep!!**

**FOREWARNING: This is set back in the early moments of their relationship as you will obviously guess by the time you reach the end**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan**

*******

**[Change Your Pattern for Him]**

*******

The night had dragged on and Stuart was fed up waiting in the dark for some crazy bastard to come and decide if he was going to murder the woman living in this house. For how much hassle she had been giving the team, Stuart personally wanted to kill her and he knew that a tiny fraction of him was happy to let the evil bastard give her a small scare but the nicer part of Stuart was telling him just to breathe. He would be home soon, out of the cold and into the arms of his loved.

His clock showed that it was one am and he bit back a cough as he heard a noise to his right. He made a motion to catch Robbie's attention before using their signs to say that he could hear something coming from the left. Robbie nodded his head and passed the message along, quietly, across his intercom. Stuart felt his finger itch against the trigger of his gun even though the safety was on. Robbie was watching him intently in concern but that didn't stop him.

The figure in black eventually moved towards the house, his hands going through his jacket pockets. They waited for him to pick the lock before moving from their positions. You'd think this was risky but instead of having the woman in the house, they'd planted Jackie. She was the closet double to the woman that they could muster and with the blinds shut, you could only really see the outline of a woman moving about the house anyway. Stuart felt the adrenaline course through his body as he held his gun at the front door, wary of the man running back out hoping to make a bid to freedom.

They managed to wrap the rest of the case up in about twenty minutes and Robbie clapped his back, obviously congratulating him on hearing the guy before things had got out of hand. Stuart smiled at the gesture but was just desperate to see Ewan. He looked at his watch. It was two o clock. Where the hell had the rest of that hour gone?

Ewan would be just finishing off now and if Stuart just waited in his car to get back then there was nothing Ewan could really do but welcome him in and besides, Ewan had pretty much told him to call round if he finished his stake out at a Ewan time. Stuart could remember the first time he had mentioned that Ewan's time was completely different to everyone else's. No one was allowed to disturb him between the hours of five am and 2 pm because they were when he'd be sleeping and then between the hours of six and eight pm because he'd be working in his office. The rest of the time he was free to talk to whoever was free to talk to.

Stuart's car pulled up at Ewan's flat just as Ewan was jogging up the front steps. Moving back down the steps, his face was graced with a happy smile at spying his new lover and even more so when his lover climbed out his in undercover gear. His lips pouted with approval and he discovered that there was probably a new kink forming deep inside of him. "Hey." He said noticing how tired Stuart looked, his hand moving up to stroke his cheek gently. "You shouldn't have been driving."

"I still have to drive back home and stuff so I'll come up and spend an hour or so with you to waken me up and then..." He smiled and just shook his head as he saw that his lover was about to go into lecture mode. "Are you really going to yell at me when all I wanted to do was spend time with you?" Ewan looked at him and laughed, his lips moving down to press against his.

"Okay, I'll let you off seeing as it was me you were desperate to see." He took hold of Stuart's arm and helped him upstairs. "Do you not think you're getting too old to be doing all these late night stakeouts?"

Stuart gasped, "I'm not that much older than you!" He protested looking seriously wounded that Ewan would actually accuse him of being an old timer. Ewan just laughed before opening his front door.

They curled up on his sofa, Stuart's head resting against Ewan's shoulder as he battled not to fall asleep because he still had to go home. He didn't know why he was so suddenly tired. He used to do so many late night stakeouts and never feel it. He supposed it was because too much adrenaline had been wasted tonight and he'd been too excited at the prospect of seeing Ewan. It was basically irony. It reached five am and Stuart stretched against his partner before reaching up and pressing a clumsy kiss against his lover's lips and then standing up.

Grabbing hold of his wrist, Ewan looked at him. "Where are you going?" He whispered gently and Stuart looked down at him, his brow wrinkled with confusion.

"I'm going home. It's five am." He whispered and smiled as Ewan chuckled at how he had remembered that it was time for Ewan to be asleep. He however noticed that Ewan's smile was now turning into a pout.

"I was comfy." He complained gently and then Stuart sighed sitting down next to him before stroking his lover's cheeks, his hand lightly running up into his ginger hair before taking hold of his lips in a quick but forceful kiss.

"I know it was comfy but you're tired and I'm tired so we're best off just parting for now and sleeping."

"Why do we need to part?" Ewan asked seriously. "I have a big bed, plenty of spare tee shirts that you can curl up in..." Stuart looked at his partner in shock before smiling. Ewan had always made it clear that he didn't like to share his 5 am – 2 pm sleep with anyone yet here he was offering it over to him. Stuart couldn't help then but lean in and give his lover a kiss, his hands tangling through his hair.

"You really want me to stay?" Stuart whispered once the kiss had ended. "You don't like this sleep being disturbed."

"I'd change anything just to have you stay with me." He whispered leaning into kiss him again so that Stuart would get the idea, he didn't want him to go. Stuart groaned against his lips as he realised that Ewan was a bad influence on his mental stability because he knew he was going to agree to stay.


End file.
